Harry Potter - the Prologue
by Ica
Summary: Ever wondered about Harry's past? Here is the fictional account.
1. Unknown Visitor

_Fear in the hidden magical world that is unknown to muggles is rising. The greatest dark lord is gaining his power, killing thousands. The wand - his killing machine. He was gaining supporters, most unwilling and scared, yet power hungry. The ones who resist and stay with the good, are destined to die._  
  
Lily Evans was a top, head girl in her time student at Hogwarts. Strutted around the school, charming everyone with her looks, and mysterious green eyes. All the boys loved her eyes - they were welcoming, sweet, and an edge of evil at the same time. Her wavy aburn hair stopped all boys talking. She was the most beautiful and gifted girl in Hogwarts. But she was already taken. Head Boy James Potter, top at Quidditch, smart and daring. Lily loved all these qualities, and they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"Mum!" Lily sprinted from the Hogwarts train towards Mary Evans. "Dad!" She hugged them both. A tall, skinny figure stood beside her mother, with a look of disgust on her face. "Petunia!" Lily started towards her sister but was stopped.  
"Get you hands off me, I bet you've been playing around with frogs!" Petunia sluttered. "Slimy ones!"   
"Now dear, don't speak like that, you should be proud! Lily has graduated from Hogwarts, she's a fully-trained witch!" Her mother seized her daughter in her arms. "It's great to have a witch in the family."  
Her sister rolled eyes. Her father noticed this, and decided it would be best if they would leave promptly.   
"In the car!"  
And they were off, back home.  
  
Their street seemed deserted. Bins were on the roads. Rubbish was scattered everywhere. The kids that usually rode their bikes around weren't there. This unusual silence was broken by Lily.  
"You-Know-Who is rising again you know Dad," she said as she continued explaining her adventures at school.   
"Really?" he said, taken aback. He was a muggle, and didn't know much about You-Know-Who but was definitely frightened of him.  
They rounded the corner, and finally reached their house. Green light was glowing faintly around it. "Good lord, what is up with our house?" her mother exclaimed. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and ran inside. The Evans then heard a high pitched shriek and a thud. The remainder of the family ran inside. Mary Evans was not the only one inside. A dark figure, holding a long stick in the air was standing above her.  
  
"YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Lily shouted. Her father fainted beside her. She squatted down to check her mother's pulse.  
"It's no use," said the dark figure.  
"You mean she's - DEAD?" Her sister moaned beside her.  
"She will be. If she doesn't give you up." He laughed.  
"Why do you want me?" Lily's heart was hammering.  
"KEEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" a voice behind her shrieked. Lily was taken aback.  
"Aw, little muggle sticking up for her baby siter, ey? _Crucio!_"  
Petunia collapsed and whimpered in pain. Voldemort lifted his wand up and Petunia fainted.  
"Why, why do you want me?" Lily stammered, trying to act brave. "I mean, of all people. I'm not even great or anything. Well sure, I can do some spells but -"  
"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled. "You don't know how special you are, do you Lily? You don't know your past, you don't know anything do you? Have you ever figured out how _powerful_ you are? What special qualities you have. Your appearance."   
Lily stood there stunned. "But - why aren't you attacking me now? I mean - you're _reasoning_ with me here, when well- you've killed thousands of wizards."  
"You have such parculiar eyes, don't you Lily? _Green_ eyes."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, just get out of the house!"  
"You don't want to believe it, do you Lily? That green is the colour of, well, _Slytherin_. And does anyone in your family have green eyes?"  
Lily weighed her chances. And thought. What was he on about? Unless....  
"I CANNOT BE YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU'RE THE LAST DESCENDANT OF SLYTHERIN!" she yelled, trying to believe herself.  
"You don't know, do you. No one does. A little memory charm on your mother, and let's just say, you're mine."  
"NEVER!" Lily ran. "NEVER!" she repeated. She tried to unlocked the back door. She felt a cold hand clutch her wrist.   
"No one can prove that, can't they? I'll be back." He disapparated. 


	2. Adava Kedavra

A few years later, Lily could not be happier. She was married to James Potter. Lily pleasantly remembered that memory as she sat back on the couch in their home of Godric's Hollow....  
  
Lily had the best time of her life. James looked incredibly handsome in his smart black suit instead of his usual bottle green robes. James' best friend, Sirius Black, was best man. If James didn't exist, Lily thought, I'd have gone after Sirius. She giggled. Then she kissed James, and she didn't remember how long it took, but she enjoyed it the same. Later, on their honeymoon, the talk turned to children.   
"I'd love to have a child," James said. "To carry on with things."  
So Lily gave birth to a baby boy, Harry.  
  
Now Harry is a year old. He could say a few words "Mummy" and "Daddy" are just a few. He had inherited his father's shaggy hair and his mother's green eyes. Lily stared into those eyes, and remembered what happened at her house all those years ago when Voldemort had visited. No one was hurt, but the Evans were all shaken. True, Petunia never spoke to Lily again. Lily questioned her mother about recognising Voldemort, but she always said no. As she gazes into her son's eyes, she always wondered - was she a connection to Salazar Slytherin?  
  
James was incredibly happy with his life. He had a very beautiful and clever wife, and a bouncing baby boy. He sometimes spends time with him, on his own, carrying the child in his arms. He is a brave kid, he thought. He _will_ be. Gryffindor is his destiny.  
  
Now, it was known that Voldemort was after the Potters. Black was appointed as their secret keeper.  
"No," he said. "I can't. Let Peter be, Voldemort won't think he would be your secret keeper."  
James reluctantly agreed. The charm was performed. Little did they know....  
  
THUD!   
"What's that?!" Lily wailed.  
"It's him!" James yelled. "Take Harry and go!"  
"But - "  
"It's alright! I'll take him on, you just take Harry and hide!"  
Lily dashed into Harry's bedroom. Harry awoke, and seeing the panicked look on his mother's face, cried.  
"It's okay," Lily cooed. "It will be alright."  
Lily ran into the hallway and heard the last moments of her husband's life.  
"_Adava Kedavra!_"  
James fell to the ground.  
"Noooooo!"  
She stared at the ground, frozen with fear. She heard a noise behind her.  
"Give me the boy!"  
"No! Take me instead!"  
"Silly girl.... GIVE ME THE BOY!"  
"Never!"  
"You leave me no choice!"  
Lily suddenly knew what Voldemort meant all those years ago. She is facing her father. Her mother has no recollection at all anbout this event. Lily was - Slytherin's heir.  
"_Adava Kedavra!_"   
Lily saw green light, and fell to the ground, just realising her mysterious past. Harry cried beside her. Voldemort pointed his wand to the crying boy.  
"This is too easy! _Adava Kedavra!_"   
Green light shot from his wand, and rebounded from the boy. Voldemort cursed, and ran away from the murder scene, barely alive.... 


	3. Perfection

The small child wailed, not understanding that now he had no parents. That he would soon be a hero. Exhausted from all the crying, he rolled over and soon went back to sleep.  
  
A small, skinny-looking boy grasping a thin, black book suddenly appeared onto the scene. He looked very odd, and didn't seem to fit in. Seeing the young child sleeping, he quietly crept through the house, examining the remains.  
"Ah," he muttered softly. "Of course."  
He took a broken photo frame from a nearby desk and examined it.  
"Not perfect," he said loudly, as if trying to convince himself. "But will be. Soon. Now!"  
The boy grasped baby Harry from the waist. The young boy abruptly woke up, and started to cry. "Aw, silly fella. Don't worry. You'll be meeting up with your mummy and daddy soon. No need to cry." He quietly put his hand into his pocket and drew out a long, thin stick.  
  


***

  
  
A gigantic figure was prowling through the quiet streets, looking like a streak of black. A motor seemed to be growling underneath him. Reaching the Potter's house in ruins, he promptly stopped.  
"Gollaping grizlots!" the man shouted, not bothering to keep his voice down. He continued to swear, as though unbelieving the scene. "Any hope...."  
The giant got off the vehicle he used to travel, and stood up to his full height. He was a very hairy figure, bunches of hair on his head and a bushy beard. There seemed to be some wetness underneath the beetle black eyes.  
"I hope they're alive," he said. "I hope Dumbledore is wrong."  
Of course, he seriously doubted it. Dumbledore was smart and eccentric, yet was wise and never wrong. He walked towards the house, and opened the door.  
  


***

  
  
"What was that?" the skinny man muttered to himself, as he heard footsteps. He turned to flee, with the child in his arms. 


	4. Saviour

"Anyone here?" the giant man bellowed.  
Harry started to wail and cry. He was hungry.  
"Shut up!" the skinny man hissed, as he ran down the hallway. He set the child down, and swished his wand. "_Adava-_" He stopped, and with a hint of panic tapped the black book he was holding with his wand, and disappeared out of sight within seconds. The giant appeared. Tears started to crinkle into those caring, beetle black eyes. He lifted the child up, and the boy stopped crying.  
"There there," the giant said. "You can call me Hagrid."  
Hagrid quickly cuddled the child up, and went into the "kitchen" to look for some food.  
"Ah, want some creamy peas?" He quietly squeezed the can open wih his left had with a squelch. He opened a drawer and found a spoon.  
"Oh, oh, there you go! Well I shall see...."  
  
2 hours later, Hagrid and Harry were on the floor. Hagrid burped.  
"I guess I shouldn't have eaten the leftovers in the fridge," muttered Hagrid. "I know it's sad Harry not having parents but- (he promptly started bawling again) I need some food if I'm on the job."  
Baby Harry was sleeping in Hagrid's pocket.  
"Well best be off, Dumbledore will be needing me."  
And with a blink of an eye, the ruined house was quiet and unoccupied. 


End file.
